mortalityfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
Since the creation of Solum, every sapient being was given the ability to possess any one (sometimes two) of the positive or negative elements. About At the human equivalent age of 3-5 years, a child will aquire an element that is not influenced by nature, genetics, or any other factors. Since then, they can train their elements for use in their everyday lives or for combat. Levels Their are 5 level that can be reached by mortals (one only by god beings only) Novice ---- New to element and is beginning. *Element is fairly weak *May have a hard time controlling it Apprentice ---- Basic groundwork of element completed. *Able to control *Some stability issues occasionally Adept ---- Knows and practices special maneuvers and abilities. *Starts to perform complex moves *If comfortable, makes up special moves *Element is strong and stable *Usually longest stage Master ---- Has perfected moves *Element is very strong and completely stable *Naturally in tune with element *Can enter berserk mode Grand Master ---- Highest mortal level *Element is extremely powerful *Moves are complex, intricate, and can deal a lot of damage *Highest level of berserk mode with little chance of wielder killing Divine ---- God-like skill and power Advancing Skill Sapient beings can advance their skills through practice and/or professional element training found in dojos located in most villages and cities. They are trained by people who have achieved the Grand Master level, and will offer training (usually for a price) to help with combat skills. Gaining Elements It is possible to aquire additonal elements. To get an element, one must travel to Eskr and visit the respective temple (eg. Ice Temple) and go through a trial to learn the ways of that element. This is a difficult and painful task, and if the wielder is not strong enough the new element can tear the person apart. It is recommended to ''not ''try and aquire new elements, as it can result in death. Positive Elements Fire A very destructive and offensive element, fire is often associated with characters that are aggressive but that is not always the case. Apprentice fire wielders are known to be very careless and naive when it comes to their element as it has a tendency to spread out of control. Ice Naturally a defensive type element, ice is sometimes stereotyped as being one of the weakest of elements because of the belief that it is fragile and easily breaks. This is true for the naturally occurring ice rather than ice used as a power. When used properly, ice can be useful for offensive attacks with enough practice. Electricity A very manipulative and offensive element, electricity can be very erratic if not contained properly. Electricity wielders need to practice controlling this element so that it does not discharge and spread unwillingly. Earth Used as mainly as manipulating and defending element, earth focuses on using the natural world around you to your advantage. Earth wielders are often very close to nature and with enough practice, can command and speak to animals to aid them in their battles. Negative Elements Poison A negative element, poison is a highly destructive and offensive element. Poison wielders will have a natural resistance against poisons and toxins that would usually kill non-poison wielders. Chaos/Fear One of the hardest elements to understand, chaos, also called fear, sound, or radiation is an element that is highly highly manipulative but not physically touchable. Chaos/fear comes in the form of sound waves that are meant to distort and play with an opponents mind. It can also create destruction and mayhem. For this reason, chaos wielders are the closest to being psychics. Chaos wielders who manage to acquire full physic abilities are often more powerful compared to wielders who started with a different element. Wind A primarily defensive and manipulative element, wind is the usage of air to create powerful attacks. Wind wielders are very swift and extremely fast. They can pick up objects and throw them, similar to telekinesis but weaker. Miniature cyclones are often a common attack and with great skill, wind wielders can create powerful storms. Shadow Another negative element, shadow is also a harder element to understand in that it is also not something physical. Shadow wielders are renowned for their speed, swiftness, and cunningness in battle. Wielders can often become shadows and creep along walls, although this takes practice and skill. Special Elements Light/Life All the positive elements combined. Light wielders also possess physic abilities such as telekinesis, teleportation, mind control etc. Dark/Death All the negative elements combined. Dark wielders also possess physic abilities such as telekinesis, teleportation, mind control etc. Category:Mortality